


Soft, Beautiful Hapiness

by chantiddyluvr



Series: Lazy Mornings with Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Sweet Seo Changbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiddyluvr/pseuds/chantiddyluvr
Summary: Drabble of Changlix being soft during a lazy morning
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Lazy Mornings with Stray Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569904
Kudos: 70





	Soft, Beautiful Hapiness

**Author's Note:**

> finally not angst!!!!111!!
> 
> I'm so sleep deprived but I swear it's ok
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!11!!!
> 
> couldn't resist but to add a Chan cameo :)
> 
> btw, Felix Navidad and have a Merry Chris-tmas!

_Soft._

That was the first thing Changbin thought of when he saw Felix sleeping next to him, hair spread around the pillow, ethereal face basking in sunlight, wearing an oversized sweater. 

He looked so _soft,_ looked so, so, _beautiful._

That was the second word that came to Changbin's mind when he saw Felix - _beautiful._

Felix was truly one of the most beautiful things that Changbin had ever seen, one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. His hidden freckles, his cute smile, his melodic laughter, his deep voice, even his imperfections, they only added to how _beautiful_ , how cute he was.

Now, the only word that Changbin could come up with to describe Felix was _happiness.\_

Felix was brighter than the sun, the light in Changbin's otherwise drab world. He always found a way to make Changbin happier, and Changbin would try to do the same - Felix was his _happiness_.

Felix was his everything. 

Suddenly, Changbin heard the _clunk clunk_ of someone walking outside, Chan opening the door. Changbin gestured to the sleeping Felix with a smile, and Chan understood - of course he did, he had experienced this thousands of times firsthand with Jeongin. 

Chan closed the door, and Changbin went back to admiring Felix. 

So, so _soft, beautiful,_ Changbin's _happiness._

That morning, Felix woke up to an absence of sound, rather, all the dorms were empty, the members having gone to the studio. Changbin however, was still there - he was lying next to Felix, watching Felix awaken, waiting for him to realize that he was clutching on to Changbin's arm like no tomorrow. 

And Felix, Felix thought the three exact same words about Changbin that had been thought of him. 

_Soft._

_Beautiful._

_Happiness._

And now, both awake, they shared a lazy morning kiss, and thought, once again, the same word. 

_Love._


End file.
